


The Merits Of Being An Outlaw

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [29]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Freedom, Gen, Spider's Nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Jesse now has time to regret...everything.
Series: ETNuary [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Merits Of Being An Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Jesse Day!!
> 
> Cw: Gore, implied gore, spiders.

This was _not_ how I wanted to end the night.

Should’ve known-

If it looked too good to be true…

But **nope.**

….

Why is everything all white and gauzy?

I can’t move.

That spider lady really-

…Wow.

Just…

Wow.

-

Sure is fun hanging out.

I can smell something rotting, and I’m pretty sure it’s me.

I could panic, but I stopped caring after Gabbie left with DeStorm.

At least she’s not feeding off of me anymore.

-

That was _not_ fun.

Remembering it-

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

No.

Hope she doesn’t realize I’m still alive in here.

She better never realize.

-

Man…for an Outlaw, I’m doing a real bang-up job, aren’t I?

You’d think my gun would’ve gotten some action by now, right?

Not reality at all.

I don’t even know if I have it on me anymore.

Those ladies probably own a stash of stuff they’ve stolen from their victims.

I wouldn’t be surprised…

Can I just get busted out of here already?

I’ve got an itch.

-

It’s hard to hear through this cocoon, but…voices?

Maybe?

My mouth won’t exactly open wide enough to make any sounds.

Let them know that I’m here-

I’m dead but alive.

Wanted, for once-

The gauze tears.

Long strips, holes-

I feel my perspective flip, and then shudder.

The outer covering rips away-

“Jesse?”

“Jesse-“

Hands dig into the gunk keeping me trapped.

“Oh my God-“

“Eww…!!”

My arms spring free, and I get a first glance of what I look like after being sucked dry.

(Images-)

I try to push back the echoes of my own screams.

They rip my legs free-

“Oh thank goodness!!”

“Are you okay!!?”

“Man, it’s been a long time”.

I roll into a sitting position, wincing at the dull sting.

“…………”

“Guys…?”

-Tana glomps me into a hug.

“I AM SO, SO SORRY-“

“What-“

“I couldn’t get there ahead of Gabbie, I should’ve tried harder, I should’ve been able to save you-“

Tears spill down her cheeks.

“I’m so, so sorry…”

Girl…

“It’s fine”.

I hug her back, arms shakily sliding over her shoulders.

“You did your best, it wasn’t your fault”.

The choice Gabbie made, she made on her own.

More people crowd around me.

I know their faces…

All except one.

“Hello?”

“Hi”.

They hold out a hand to help me up.

“You’re my last stop”.

**Author's Note:**

> 418 Vs. 391 Words.


End file.
